Senior Year
by PencilLootz
Summary: OC Harry joins McKinley High school, where he vaguely knows a girl called Rachel. He meets her friends in the Glee club and gets thrown head first into their chaotic lives. He becomes best friends with Kurt and Blaine. Klaine centric. Badboy!Blaine


"Harry, you need to go"

Harry nodded even know he knew his mother couldn't see him. He checked himself out in the mirror one last time. There was no broccoli in his teeth; he didn't have any stains on his shirt; his shoes were polished; he was ready. Grabbing his bag which was placed by the door, he waved goodbye to his mum and left.

He jumped into his car and drove to school. He decided against having the radio on in case anyone would judge him on his taste of music. He pulled into the McKinley High parking lot. He glanced around then got out of his car. He locked it and, taking a deep breath, headed towards the school. He walked in the reception area and saw a girl with brown hair tapping her knees in an impatient manor. He approached her timidly.

"Rachel?" He asked.

She jumped and looked up.

"Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"It's great to finally meet you in person! I picked up your schedule, we have a few classes together and ones you don't have with me you have with people I'm friends with. I'll introduce you to all of them so you'll know. They're all in Glee club which I'll assume that you will be joining because we always need new members and swaying in the background can be fun..."

Rachel continued talking unaware that Harry had switched off. So it transpired that Rachel was just as talkative as she'd seemed. They were walking down the corridor (when had they left the reception?)

"Finn!" Rachel suddenly shrieked.

Harry jumped and held a hand to his heart as the short brunette ran to see a boy who looked like he was twice her height. Given that she gave the giant a kiss Harry assumed that that was Finn Hudson, the boyfriend that Rachel hadn't shut up about. He'd even seen a video of the two of them kissing on youtube at some sort of competition! Harry had got lost in thought so he was shocked to find that Finn and Rachel were standing in front of him.

"Harry this is my boyfriend Finn. Finn this is Harry, the student that I told you about" Rachel said waving her hand between the two boys.

"The English dude right?" Finn asked holding out his hand.

"Yes" Harry said shaking the offered hand, "Just moved to America"

"You liking it so far?"

"When I said 'just moved' I really meant just. We got here five days ago and have spent all that time unpacking. I've met my neighbours but I don't even know where the supermarket is yet"

"So...?"

"Meaning I don't know what I think of it yet" Harry said, realising that Finn wasn't very quick on the uptake.

"Ah"

"Come on!" Rachel said, grabbing both Finn and Harry's hand and dragging them down the corridor. She pulled them into a large room with chairs laid out like an audience. There was a drumkit in the corner along with various other instruments. There was a huge shiny grand piano in the centre of the room. Harry presumed that this was the choir room that Rachel had told him she practically lived in. The chairs were not unoccupied, there were several students sitting in them in conversations with each other. They all looked up when they entered and made various exclamations in a form of greeting towards Rachel and Finn. A few hugs and high fives were exchanged. Harry stood back allowing the friends to have their reunions.

"Hey, who's the new kid?" someone said announcing that he'd registered Harry's existence.

Harry looked around to find the speaker. It was a boy with a mowhawk who was wearing a letterman jack. He looked rather intimidating however if he was in the show-choir and friends with Rachel he mustn't be that bad.

Rachel introduced him to the whole club. There was Quinn who seemed rather quiet. There was Mercedes who was wearing bright colours and a chucky necklace with her name on it. Sam was a shy boy who had very blonde hair and was holding hands with Mercedes. Artie was a wheel-chair bound boy but that didn't seem to stop him from having a huge smile.

There were two Asians called Mike and Tina who had been making out before Harry had walked in and had resumed making out as soon as they'd said hello. There was the intimidating boy with the mowhawk who it transpired was called Noah Puckerman but everyone called him 'Puck'. Everyone waved and smiled at Harry. They seemed like a nice bunch of people.

"Hey guys!" Came an excited voice from behind Harry. He turned around and saw a man wearing a test and vest running through the door. He guessed that this must be the teacher. The teacher noticed him.

"Hi. And you are?" He asked.

"Harry"

"Hi Harry, I'm Will _Schuester_. Are you here to audition?"

"Urm..." Harry said looking around at Rachel. She was nodding furiously, "Yes..."

"Okay. If you want to audition afterschool that would be great, unless you would you like more notification"

"Urm.."

"That's fine Mr Schue. I'll make sure he's ready by the end of the day" Rachel said.

Harry was about to protest but Mr Schue was already nodding and Rachel had pulled him towards the seats.

"Rachel, I don't have a song prepared. How will I have one prepared in a few hours?" Harry protested.

"Brad's magic so he'll know how to play whatever it is that you want to sing. We have plenty of time for you to choose a song you love" she replied.

"Who's Brad?" Harry asked.

"Our pianist. He's only here when something needs playing. I told you, he's magic"

Harry was about to retort when Mr Schue started speaking.

"So I hope you've all had excellent summers and are ready for a new year" He said.

There were affirmations from all around the room.

"Is everyone here?" Mr Schue asked.

"Brittany and Santana will be here in a moment. They had to do something with the Cheerios" Quinn told the teacher.

"Kurt stayed at Blaine's last night so he might not be here before class starts" Finn said.

"Kurt stayed overnight? Get it white boy" Mercedes said.

"That's my brother!" Finn exclaimed.

"Mercedes that is inappropriate" Rachel explained.

"I know you don't approve of Blaine but you don't have to deny the truth" Mercedes pointed out.

"I don't disapprove of Blaine, I just think Kurt can do better. I know everyone falls for a badboy once in their lives but I just don't think Blaine's a good influence" Rachel informed Mercedes.

Harry looked confused between the girls exchange. He'd heard a lot about Kurt from Rachel but she'd never mentioned Blaine (who Harry was going to assume was his boyfriend). Then again if she disapproved of Blaine then maybe it would make sense for her to not mention him. Harry suddenly realised that Mercedes was talking to him.

"White boy, don't listen to anything Rachel says. Blaine is not some evil guy who's trying to steal Kurt away from us"

"I've heard about Kurt but I don't know him or Blaine so I'm not going to make any assumptions" Harry said.

"All you need to know is that Kurt is Finn's step-brother and his boyfriend Blaine is what is classed as a 'badboy'" Tina said making air-quotation marks around 'badboy'.

"Meaning wearing a leather jacket, riding a motorbike, smoking etcetera?" Harry asked.

"Exactly" Rachel huffed.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and Tina went back to making out with Mike. Harry said nothing and he turned back to Rachel.

"And what about the other two girls you just mentioned? Brittany and San-somthing" Harry asked.

"Santana. They're on the Cheerios so that why they're not here" Rachel said.

"I thought cheerios were a type of breakfast cereal"

"They are but that's also the name of the school cheerleading squad" Quinn informed him, "I used to be the head cheerleader"

"That makes a lot more sense" Harry said nodding, "Why aren't you the head anymore?"

"Because I got kicked off during my sophomore year because I got pregnant, I re-joined last year but left because I felt my allegiance to the New Directions was greater"

Harry remembered from Rachel's emails that the 'New Directions' was the name of the Glee club.

"Oh" was all Harry could think of to say.

This was an interesting group of people. An interesting school. An interesting country.

He was in for an interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? This is just an idea I've had for a while, do you reckon that this is worth continuing? <strong>


End file.
